wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Devro
Academic and Professional Career The product of a lifelong secret Ministry experiment, Devro has been a specialized Auror since he was a child. He worked as an Assistant to a professor, undercover, at Hogwarts previously. After a Ministery-related tragedy, he returned to work at Hogwarts. Although he does substitute teach in classes, he is primarily responsible for discipline (including most detention tasks) and school security. Personal Life Childhood Professor Devro was abandoned at birth and placed in an orphanage until the age of 4 when his magical ability started to show. At this time the ministry started a secret program that would be something of similar to a Black Ops of the Auror. He was never given a surname only, being known by his code name: Devro. Once he reached the age of 6 he was placed under the tutelage an Auror named David Willfully (who was a part of the secret sect of the Auror). Willfully was stern with Devro but they developed a bond over the years. At age 10 Devro felt the pain of loss for the first time when David Willfully was killed on a mission. The Ministry never gave him details on his father figure's death. They just reminded him that he was the best secret weapon the ministry will ever have, and to focus on his training. Undercover at Hogwarts They then placed him under the tutelage of Samuel Sang, who was acting as a professor at Hogwarts for a brief period of time. Devro, who was already at the level of a Seventh Year student at Hogwarts, would act as a class assistant for "Professor" Sang. Sang was much different than Willfully, as he was an accomplished Auror and had a wife and daughter. Sang treated Devro more as a colleague than a child to care for. This period in Devro's life brought a lot of new things to his eyes: this was the first time he has been around a large number of kids his own age and older than him, the first time he had to deal with bullies and feeling alone as the kids never really saw him as someone they could call a friend. First Love The one other person that would befriend him and become his first love was none other than the daughter of his mentor, Sarah Sang. Sarah was two years younger than Devro and started her studies at Hogwarts a few years after Devro and Professor Sang started working there. She was placed into the Hufflepuff house. Never having attended Hogwarts as a student, Devro was never placed in a house officially but after a few years of friendship, Sarah managed to convince him to put on the sorting hat to see where he would have been placed. The Sorting Hat declared him for Slytherin, and he was immediately worried that Sarah would see him differently because of the stigma that went with the Slytherin house. He began making excuses, but Sarah stopped him by kissing him. His first kiss was with the Sorting Hat on, who made it awkward by commenting on the kiss. A few years past as Sarah and Devro grew closer, at this point Devro had been at Hogwarts for eight years and was the age of 18 so the Ministry informed him that he was going to be receiving his first solo mission soon. Tragedy But before he could receive it tragedy happened. A group of Dark Wizards that Samuel Sang put in Azkaban escaped, and abducted his wife and daughter. Sang and Devro followed the clues left by the group to get them back. Devro sent word to the Ministry to let them know about the situation. When they arrived at the location, a rundown house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, they fell into a trap that Immobilized Sang and Devro. Unable to move, they watched as Sang's wife and Sarah were tortured for hours, as Sang begged the dark wizards to let them go and take him. The wizards laughed in his face then killed his wife, and they turned their attention to Sarah. Devro began to beg for them to leave her alone and take him instead, but they set her on fire, as they recalled to Sang the things he did to put them in Azkaban. They then turned to Devro used a spell to painfully and permanently blind him. In pain and unable to see, Devro heard the sound of several Aurors enter the room to take down the dark wizards, but the wizards first managed to kill Professor Sang. Next life steps Devro's eyes couldn't be saved, by any means, so he has to use enchanted glasses to see. After a few months of recovering from this event, he was put right to work as a secret Auror, infiltrating groups of dark wizards in order to bring them to justice. He stop many would-be dark lords from starting their own wizard wars, he would work and live his life like this for the next 23 years till one mission he was placed on that did ssit well with him and his judgment was brought in to question. His superior's decision was to send him to Hogwarts for a couple of years to assist with shaping young minds as a break from all the dark and dangerous things he has been having to do over the last 23 years. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Professors